Todo por el alcohol
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Javier y Matías son amigos, pero Javier quiere más que una amistad.


**Todo por el alcohol**

**Resumen: **Javier y Matías son amigos, pero Javier quiere más que una amistad.

Drabble en respuesta al primer reto del grupo "Postre de natas"

**Categoría: Original**

**Géneros**: Humor.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: Lemon

**|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|**

Iban caminando de regreso a la casa de Javier, no podía irse sólo a decir verdad, su estado etílico no era el mejor en esos momentos, o por lo menos eso es lo que alegaba. Su verdadero motivo: que Matías lo llevara de regreso.

Javier y Matías eran amigos desde siempre. Matías era el chico nuevo del vecindario cuando Javier tenía seis años. Matías se enamoró, con sólo ocho años, de la hermana mayor de su vecino, Cristina, de trece años. Su enamoramiento duró lo que dura un árbol al secarse en otoño. Javier siempre fue de esos niños que invitaban a todos a jugar con ellos. Incluyendo chicos de otros barrios o los primos de sus vecinos que venían de visita. Matías es el típico chico callado que no se mete con nadie.

El momento de revelación para Javier fue cuando cumplió los diecinueve. En su fiesta vio a Matías besar a Claudia, una amiga de su hermana y que le supera en edad casi por diez años. Después de eso se dio cuenta, a medida que sus celos incrementaban ante el número de conquistas de su amigo, que estaba enamoradamentegay de su amigo. Oh, suplicio y locura momentánea. Se masturbó en su nombre incontables noches mientras veía pornografía gay en internet, imaginándose a su amigo desnudo, abierto de piernas y con su miembro incrustado en esa sucia y morbosa entrada. No que alguna vez le hubiese visto el ano a Matías, pero podía, su mente caliente, imaginarla a su antojo.

Nunca le dijo nada, nunca le habló de temas relacionados con el asunto, pero eso no evitaba que esta noche, luego de tomar más de la cuenta y lo que legalmente es permitido, se envalentonara y coqueteara descaradamente.

Cosas pocas en el bar. Una caricia al muslo, con disimulo y disfrazada de llamadas de atención. Choques de rodillas mientras se tomaban la tercera piscola. Una raspadita poca mientras bailaban con chicas en la pista de baile. Todo disimulado y que se notara que era por accidente.

Ahora, caminando a base de tambaleos, sus intentos de coqueteos quedaron por el piso.

-Demonios, quiero mear –dijo Javier antes de largarse a reír escandalosamente.

Una pareja pasaba por la vereda del frente y les miró con temor de que fueran peleoneros o delincuentes y aceleraron el paso.

Javier no esperó más, ni aunque hubiese querido. Se acercó a un poste de luz y se abrió el cierre de su pantalón de tela verde para poder sacar su miembro y desahogar sus ganas de orinar. El alivio fue inmediato y lo demostró al dejar salir un suspiro. Echó la cabeza atrás mientras sacudía su miembro de manera vulgar y luego giró a ver a Matías que no le había reprendido por su falta de modales, como tantas veces había hecho antes. Lo que vio lo hiso poner una sonrisa de lado. Su amigo le miraba sonrojado, tratando de desviar su mirada sin poder lograrlo ni disimularlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te calentó verme mear? –le preguntó riéndose.

Matías actuó de manera poco común en él. Se acercó con paso presuroso y tomó la cara de su amigo para darle un beso húmedo y caliente, mientras su mano viajaba al sur y tomaba el pene de Javier, que desde hace unos segundos comenzaba a endurecerse.

No le dijo nada, lo volteó, le terminó de bajar los pantalones y calzoncillos, mientras él se bajó sus jeans sólo un poco para sacar su pene, el cual dirigió al ano de Javier y le penetró con fuerza.

Javier no gritó, demasiado caliente por el beso, o ebrio por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre. Sólo se aferró con fuerza al poste mientras sentía que su amigo, ese al cual él se supone que debería de estar penetrando, le partía el culo a embestidas.

Calientes, y ebrio, pésima combinación a la hora de tener sexo en medio de la calle, en medio de la noche y en medio de una absurda discusión de moral. El orgasmo les atacó en menos de tres minutos, si es que llegaron a los tres. El pene de Matías soltó sus fluidos en el interior de su amigo y se quedó laxo. Javier manchó el poste con su propio orgasmo, sin la necesidad de haberse masturbado. Sólo la presión que hacía aun la mano de su amigo en su pene, le ayudó para alcanzar cima.

Matías sacó su pene y lo guardó, mientras Javier se levantaba los pantalones y se acomodaba la ropa, lo más dignamente que podía, cosa que no era mucha a esas alturas.

-Eso te va a doler por la mañana –le dijo el moreno a su compañero.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eras un bruto jodiendo?

-No escuché que te quejaras.

-Cosa que deja tu virilidad por el suelo, por que no me hiciste ni cosquillas.

Matías puso una sonrisa de lado antes de seguir caminando, a sabiendas de que su rubio amigo le seguía de cerca.

-Dame un par de minutos, una cama, de preferencia la tuya, por que mis padres están en casa. Una cerveza helada y te demostraré cuanto puedo hacer que te quejes.

-Hecho.

No era el principio de romance ni nada por el estilo, o por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaban los dos.

Fin

1= Palabra estúpida que invente y que hace rabiar a mis amigos.

2= Trago que se prepara combinando Pisco y bebida cola.

N/A: Gracias por leer, espero que por lo menos le haya sacado una sonrisa.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
